


Steve has a Birthday

by Tree_no3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_no3/pseuds/Tree_no3
Summary: Everyone knows that Captain America's Birthday is July 4th... but is it?Tony made decorations, Clint and Bruce made a Cake, Steve made it to 100......and Coulson Wore a hat





	1. What a surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this bc it was the 4th of July. Unfortunately, I didn't get to writing until today, and even then only one chapter... I'm planning to add much more to this fic.
> 
> Also, just a heads up that there is some swearing.

Steve had been dreading this day ever since Bucky had regained the majority of his memory. He could ask his friend not to tell the other avengers that the Fourth of July wasn’t, in fact, his birthday, but then he’d have to explain to Bucky why he had said it was. Besides, Bucky would make fun of it enough that someone else would eventually figure it out. They jogged up to the tower and Steve stopped. Bucky stopped a moment after and stepped towards him.  
“Something’ the matter?”  
“Well, uh, no,” Steve sputtered. He walked forwards past his friend and into the building. Buck sighed and followed him in. No Avengers were on the first floor and the two got into an elevator without incident.  
“What’s wrong Steve,” Bucky asked. It sounded like more of a statement to Steve. He checked himself for outward signs of worry, as usual he was not fidgety, hyperventilating, nor did he have an increased heart rate, but Bucky knew. Bucky always knew when he was thinking.  
“It’s nothing, Buck, just considering some options.” Steve was pretty sure he heard something about stupid plans and suicide attempts. The elevator dinged and they stepped out onto their shared floor. Steve was surprised to get through a shower, changing his clothes and eating a snack before any ‘surprise’ party was sprung on him.  
When Bucky came out of his bathroom (finally,) the two went down to the common room. The elevator doors opened to an explosion of noise. To Steve’s surprise, Bucky shoved him back so that he was in between Steve and the rest of the room.  
“Hey, it’s ok Buck. These idiots think it’s my birthday.” Steve said very quietly. Bucky blinked once or twice, then moved quickly to the side, keeping his head lowered. The music quieted a bit at Stark’s request.  
“Sorry,” Said Bucky very quietly.  
“Nothing to be sorry for, pal,” replied Steve softly, slinging his arm over the other man’s shoulder, “actually, that was a very nice thing of you to do.” Bucky smiled softly, and started walking into the room, causing Steve to stumble a bit before entering with him.  
“Surprise,” Tony said apologetically. Then quietly he asked, “Bucky, there are some rocket-type decorations, is it ok if I launch them?”  
“Yeah,” Bucky responded. Signs unfolded out of the tiny devices Steve had noticed weeks ago, and lights deployed from the new plant pots, trailing streamers and attaching to the signs. Unfortunately, some of the pots had been moved, causing some light sets to crash into the bullet proof windows, and shatter, sending off sparks which caused the corner of a rug to smoke. NAtasha quickly stomped on it. Happy Birthday To You! Began to play at full volume again. Steve looked around the room, Tony and Clint were now holding a cake, and both Bucky and Tony’s greasy hair had gotten covered in Glitter. Bruce was trying not to laugh from his seat on the couch, and had a blanket of streamers in his lap. Rodney was sitting at the counter, smiling, and Sam was happily snacking on candies with Wanda. Vision and Coulson had party hats, and even the shattered Glass sparkled in a happy kind of way.  
“What the fuck?” Whispered Bucky. Steve closed his eyes, here it was, the moment he had been dreading, “Your birthday isn’t for–”  
“Shhh.” Said Steve, unfortunately, Tony must’ve heard because he looked like a sad and disappointed child. He and Clint put down the cake which they had crowded with what was presumably 100 candles.  
“What do you mean his birthday isn’t today?” ASked Clint, “everyone knows Steve’s birthday is the 4th of July. He said so on one of his tours.”  
“Well, I mean…” Stuttered Steve.  
“Wait, It’s the fourth?” Everyone turned to Bucky, and he pressed his lips together, “I– I thought it was the third,” he smiled, and looked down at the floor again, the striking image of an embarrassed idiot.  
“JARVIS, what’s Steve’s birthday?” Asked Clint, apparently unconvinced. Steve saw Bucky tense his jaw, and hands.  
“Captain Rogers was born July 4th 100 years ago.” Replied JARVIS promptly.  
“Are you sure?” Asled Clint.  
“Jarvis has very accurate records, and is quite capable in determining someone’s birthday.” Replied Tony, offended on behalf of his AI. He seemed much more upbeat again, “put the music back on, Jarvis.” The music came back, loud as ever, and Clint waltzed over to the couch.  
“JARVIS, can you play the movies with subtitles on?”  
“Ofcourse.” The tv started playing old fashioned cartoons, which had never had sound besides music, but there weren't subtitles either. Steve assumed it would make sense later.


	2. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thinks of something nice to give the 100 year old man, but Natasha wins for best present by a land slide (Coulson and Clint deserve some of the credit as co conspirators)

Ok, everyone, it’s time for presents!”Yelled Tony, “Jarvis turn down the music a bit.” He walked over to a wall, and opened up one of the light panels, “Just a notification for everyone, these are not to be used as weapon stashes, they are for my blueberries and my blueberries only. I’m looking at you, Barnes!”  
“Steve!” whisper called Bucky from the other end of the counter, “I don’t have a present for you… what should we do?”  
“Shit… umm, just say you didn’t pick up your gift, but you’ll get it later?” Steve said after a moment’s thought. The two walked over to the couches, everyone except Clint Bruce and Bucky was holding a present.  
“Where’s your present, Barnes?” Asked Clint, wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Haven’t picked it up yet, I did reserve it at the store though. How about you?”  
“Bruce and I made the cake.” Replied CLint smugly.  
“You bake?” Asked Steve, he didn’t think Clint could cook, much less bake. Not because he couldn’t see Clint doing housework, but because Clint couldn’t use a toaster or microwave.  
“Unfortunately.” Replied Natasha for him.  
“I am a good cook!” Clint shot back indignantly.  
“I didn’t realise that putting caramel in an omelette was considered good cooking.”  
“At least I don’t use the same bowl to mix poisons and pancakes!”  
“That was one time!”  
“Yeah, one time I was paralyzed for a week. Thanks for that!”  
“Clint has a point, Natasha.” interjected Coulson.  
“THank you, Phil.” Said Clint, making a face at Natasha. Vision casually handed Steve his present, it was long and rectangular, with a smaller, long rectangular box on top.  
“Thanks, Vision, you guys realize you didn’t have to get me gifts, it’s just my birthday.”  
“It’s your 100th birthday, if you thought we would let you continue giftless, you’re stupid,” Tony plopped down in the middle of the rug, holding a small square package. Steve smiled, and began to carefully open Vision’s present.  
“Oh my gawd… how long are you gonna take to open that?” Clint presently began to complain.  
“Don’t wanna rip the wrapping.” Steve said.  
“Don’t worry about it, I’ll buy more, hurry up.” Countered Tony  
“Ok, ok” Steve increased the pace of unwrapping ever so slightly, and winced when a small tear emerged on the corner of the paper. Clint made annoyed sounds. Eventually, steve pulled out a watercolor sketchbook, and a watercolor palette with brushes. It was so much nicer than anything he could have afforded when he was a kid, and he had often tried to talk Bucky into letting him go work so he could get a set of paints. Actually, he had been acrylics, but watercolor had always been a close second favorite.  
“Oh my goodness, thank you so much Vision. Theses are so nice and there are so many colors in the palet. Wow.”  
“Ofcourse, Captain, I am glad that you are so pleased with my gift.” If computers could smile, then Vision definitely was.  
“Oh Oh Oh, ‘Tasha next!” CAlled Clint. Natasha handed Steve a cube shaped box and another rectangular box. After Steve carefully unwrapped the present, doing his best to ignore Clint’s complaints, and Natasha and COulson’s smug looking faces, he pulled out a mug saying WW2 VET and a t-shirt with the words I AM A DINOSAUR.  
“There's A card to.” Added Coulson. Steve felt like Natasha should have been the one to say that, it was her gift, and COulson had his own, but he located and opened the card anyway. FOR MY FAVORITE FOSSIL.  
“Thank you, Natasha, I’ve always wanted to be known as a prehistoric reptile,” Steve said.  
“I’ve got u.” Replied Natasha. Wanda tossed him a package, “wow, moving on so fast.” Commented Natasha.  
“Yeah, be careful, sometimes senior citizens have trouble following rapid chains of events.” Added Tony. Steve grumbled to himself, and began to open the next gift. He was surprised when Bucky tapped his shoulder, and his grip on it loosened.  
“What are you?” He asked as Bucky took it out of his hands. A small knife popped out of one of his fingers, and he quickly cut the tape so the wrapping would fall away easily. Then he handed the package, wrapping and all, back to Steve.  
“Yes! Go Barnes out hero!” Cried Tony. Steve sighed, and decided that since he was annoying everyone, he might as well just open things fast. He took off the wrapping and smiled when he saw a charcoal pencil kit, complete with smudge tools, a handheld sharpener, and a knife so he could sharpen things both ways, as well as sandpaper for really fine tips, and a lovely collection of erasers.  
“These are… a lot of pencils, god, wow, I–“  
“STEVE SAID A BAD WORD!” Called Clint. Steve thought back to what he had said, ‘god’ was definitely not the worst thing he had ever said. By far.  
“Oh my goodness, Steve whatever shall we do with you?” mocked Tony.  
“Oh my god, all I–”  
“STEVE” cried Bucky, “YOU COULD BE IN THE NORMAL ARMY WITH THAT MOUTH.”  
“Yeah, Captain America, aren’t you supposed to set a good example?” butted in Sam.  
“Gimme a break guys.” Steve said, laughing.  
“Yeah, ok Birthday boy gets a break. Happy birthday Steve, my gift to you is a break!” Replied TOny sarcastically, handing steve the square package. He handed the package up to Bucky, who cut the tape with a few deft strokes. Inside was another box  
“Tony, how did you know? All I’ve ever wanted in life! A box!” Steve snapped the tape holding the lid on carefully, and opened the lid. Inside was a bunch of baseball cards, all signed. Steve picked one up, it was one for Pete Rieser, and on the back was an autograph. He flipped over the one that had been next to it, it had an autograph too.  
“It's the 1941 Dodgers baseball team. I thought you might like it because you were a baseball fan.” Tony said, Steve stared at the priceless cards in his hands, “If you don’t like them, that’s ok too, I can get you something else… Sorry, I guess that wasn’t good.”  
“No, TOny, these are… amazing,” Steve whispered. He was conscious of Bucky leaning over behind him so he could see as well, “It’s just… They’re… amazing and… amazing.” He finished lamely.  
“What he’s trying to say is thank you, he likes your present very much.” Bucky interjected. Steve just kinda nodded, and then realizing that a little more obvious appreciation was entailed by the present, he looked up from his new treasures,  
“Thank you, Tony, I was a little blown away. I guess, when I was little I wouldn’t have been able to buy even a card, and now I have a whole collection, with autographs, and a watercolor kit, and pencils and charcoal, and can apparently be designated as ancient.”  
“Well, you’ve finally reached the triple digits, you’re a big boy now Steve, we had to celebrate your seniority with something.” Replied Tony happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not done (sorry) but I will try to add more tomorrow and or on Tuesday 
> 
> I only wrote about some of the presents, but everyone DID get Steve a gift even if it is not mentioned. 
> 
> Personally I am sure Vision is perfectly capable of emotions and conveying them well, however I feel like Steve would be kinda doubtful about that at first


	3. The fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is an amazing person. I will fight u.  
> ^idk what to put

After the team got tired and were basically laying around, mindlessly consuming candy for about 3 hours and the cartoons had evolved into modern, 3D, ones with sound effects and subtitles, Steve and Bucky went back to their floor. Steve flopped onto the couch, covering the entire thing, so Bucky sat on a chair whilst giving him a death glare.  
“Why did you cover for me?” Asked Steve, it wasn’t a question he particularly WANTED to ask, but they only had a half hour until dinner with everyone.  
“Why did you lie on your tour?”  
“I panicked… the kid asked for my birthday and I just blurted out the first date that came to mind.”  
“The Fourth of July?” Bucky raised his eyebrows at Steve.  
“Well… no… first I thought your birthday, March 10th. But it was March 10th, and I didn’t want them singing?” Steve wasn’t sure why the last part was a question, it just felt like he was asking something.  
“How about your birthday Steve? Why didn’t you think of that?”  
“Dunno, I just didn’t. Why did you cover for me today?” Steve repeated the original question.  
“I didn’t want to ruin everything everyone put together. It’s not like you can put a cake in storage for 5 weeks.” Bucky shrugged, “plus, I was pretty sure your birthday wasn’t today, but a lot of things are still kinda jumbled, and I panicked because I figured I must’ve been wrong.”  
“Oh, well,” Steve wasn't really sure what to say. He wasn;t ever quite sure what he should say to Bucky, “well, if it makes you feel better now, my birthday isn’t, in fact, for another 36 days.” Bucky nodded, slowly beginning to smile. “Just out of curiosity,” asked Steve slowly, “what made my birthday memorable enough for you?”  
“I was trying to get you an acrylic set. You weren’t in shape to get work, but you really wanted that set, and it was only on sale for that month. I was counting down the days.”  
“Buck, I saw that set just before you shipped out. How were gonna get it to me? Not to mention, why were you worried about me while you were in Europe?”  
“I thought maybe I could send them a note with extra money and ask for them to hold it for you, and send you a note to say you should go get it on your birthday. Actually, I sent the letters out right before… ya know… and I wasn’t worried about you, I was worried about your punk ass attitude getting you dragged into some alley to have your ass handed to you because you’re a stupid fuck who picks fights he can’t win without a miracle.”  
“You are my miracle, Buck.” Steve replied and after a long pause, he hugged him. Bucky tensed before relaxing into the hug.  
“If I’m a miracle, then can my existence is your birthday gift and I don’t need to get you one.” snickered Bucky  
“I guess.” Steve said, laughing to himself.  
“Happy birthday, Punk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so bad and short, I'm likely to redo or edit it, but I'm not going to have a computer with me for the next 5 days, so here is.


End file.
